


The Doodle Stream

by philsgiggles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsgiggles/pseuds/philsgiggles
Summary: Pj is doing a doodle stream while staying at Dan and Phil's. They don't know he's home, let alone LIVE STREAMING and get up to *exactly* what they do when they're alone in their flat. And those walls ain't soundproof.





	The Doodle Stream

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately needed to write a dnp coming out fic and I figured I'd challenge myself to write more dialogue with it, as that's a constant struggle for me while writing. By the way, I have no clue how to tag this, plz send help :P Anyway, enjoy, my sweets!

hey, guys! come join me for a very special doodle stream in a certain _mystery location_!  
           Pj taps **Tweet** and hops onto the rolly chair, sinking into the faux leather comfortably. He pushes off of the desk and does a quick spin before pulling himself back up to it and starting the stream with a click of a button. Almost immediately, hundreds of people flood the stream and he smiles.  
           “Hello, tiny planet explorers, and welcome to…” PJ drums on the table, “Doodle Stream!” He points at the camera with one hand for emphasis, and starts to speak, but stops suddenly. He listens for a moment.  
           “Sorry, apparently, I’ve forgotten to turn on the music so…” He scrolls for a moment in a browser the audience can’t see before clicking on a title. A jazzy tune begins.  
           “Ah, much better,” He croons and does a cute little dance move, almost without realizing it, before his attention turns to somewhere in the distance above his monitor, “Recently, I’ve been so tired and the weirdest things keep going wrong. The other day, actually, I was on my way here––and yes, I see you there in the chat, I know I’m not at my usual desk––and I tripped over a curb, which was painted bright yellow, by the way, and landed right onto some stranger. And he was _big_ , like the kind of guy you'd see in a dark alley somewhere selling _tennis racquets_ or something out of a trench coat. So anyway,” Pj waves his hand sideways, “I got out okay, somehow,” Pj laughs, “But that’s not even the worst of it! Like, the day after, I had just arrived and it was like two in the morning or so because _so much_ went wrong––but that’s another story––and I walked through the kitchen and just _slammed_ my face into an open cabinet! I didn’t see it or anything at all! I mean, why were the cabinets open in the first place?” Pj’s voice mellows, “But, other than that, it’s been thankfully accident-free here––today, at least.”  
           Pj goes silent for a moment and leans in to read the chat, drinking deeply from a nearby jug of water, “Ah, yes, hello to KicktheEmma and,” He leans in and squints, “PhilTrash130… If you’re just coming now, welcome! Welcome to another Doodle Stream! Today, we’re gonna just sit back, relax, and do a nice, long stream! Though I do want to try another round of five-minute drawings just to _keep ya on your toes_ , as it is. So, let’s just jump in, then! So what should we draw, everybody?” Pj looks at the stream and chuckles, “Alright, that’s a lot of… uh… erm… Phil with a quiff! Yeah, let’s do Phil. Why not? Alright, let’s get started. So what should we draw him _in_ , though, is the question,” He reads the chat for a second, “Okay, guys, let’s keep this PG,” He chuckles and leans back for a second, “Okay, yeah. Dungarees. Actually, their new pastel plushies are right here behind the monitor!” Pj leans forward, and raises partially out of his chair, his body occupying the little window on the top of the screen being broadcasted. He rummages around for a few moments.  
           “Ah! Yes!” He settles back into his previous position, holding the plushies, “So we’ll use these as inspiration, then. Alright, so just starting with his face, let me just do a general face… shape… okay. Good. Hair, then. Let me pull up a picture for reference. I’m still not quite used,” He smiles, “Used to the quiff yet, so let me just… There we go! Okay, so the quiff goes like… good. Yeah, I think this is pretty Lester-esque, don’t you? Anyway, so while we’re doing the body, I owe you an explanation. As, I’m sure, many of you in the chat have,” Pj pauses for emphasis in his own special way, “deduced, we’re at Dan and Phil’s!”  
           Pj waits for a second and looks up at the chat with a smile, “Yeah. So I’m actually filming something with the two of them for a few days. It’s gonna be good. And it’s actually something a lot of you have been asking for for a while now! But…” Pj trails off in concentration as he draws, “No spoilers. There! Alright, we’ve got one Phil Lester in dungarees! When I first pictured this in my head, I imagined him skiing––I don’t know why––so, there you have it! Alright, what should we add?”  
           Pj watches the chat fly by, “Breadsticks for ski poles? Alright…” He looks down again, “Actually, that’s also the reason I’m streaming this so late today. We were filming all day until about, what, eleven? Or at least I was. I think Dan and Phil ended their filming around eight-ish or so. I don’t even think they know I’m here, so let’s try not to disturb them _too_ much… Though they _are_ Dan and Phil, so I’m sure they’re still awake,” Pj clicks to another song and bounces along to its tropical tune, “Browsing somewhere. But! I promised a doodle stream, so here we are! And… there! Done. I added some snow underneath and around him to give it that special…” He reads the scrolling chat, “Yeah, I’m seeing a lot of you who were here for the snow. Yeah, that was crazy, wasn’t it? It just wouldn’t stop snowing! Yeah. Anyway, what next?”  
           Pj takes a break to sip from his glass, “Mm,” Pj grabs up his stylus again, “Draw Dan in the mountain behind him?” He laughs, “Alright, well, you can’t ever say that…” Pj fades off for a second and his smile falters as he regrets starting the sentence, “I don’t give my audience what it wants! Okay, so let’s start up here––” Pj stops. His brow furrows as he cranes his neck ever so slightly. The only noise for a second is the bright music, continuing along jauntily.  
           “Sorry, I keep thinking I hear something. Anyway, let’s add him in right up here, in the mountain––should I do the peace sign? Just to, uh, just to troll him? Yeah, let’s do it. Nice little surprise for him in the morning!” Pj chuckles, “Alright, here we go. There… is the face outline. Okay… and then… perfect!” Pj takes another small sip and peers at his monitor, “Whoa, guys!” He laughs, “Okay, okay, I’ll draw an earring! There. I should just call this “The Fanservice Stream” at this rate!” He laughs, “Oh, I’m sure they’ll be very happy about this tomorrow…” He leans in and directs his brilliant blue eyes at the camera before tossing his hair and leaning back a little.  
           “Since we’re gonna do quick drawings, I think we should go ahead and color this in! So let’s start with a––”  
           An _oh! _enters Pj’s ears and his eyes widen. It’s suspiciously low and guttural, and Pj’s heart begins to pitter-patter at the speed of sound. He stops talking for a second.__  
           “Uh, sorry about that. I don’t think you all actually heard that, so uh. Yeah, the TV here is a little wonky. It keeps turning on for no reason every once and awhile. Sometimes we can’t turn it off for hours,” Pj clears his suddenly dry throat, hoping to God that wasn’t what he thinks it was, and speaks quickly now, “Right, color palettes! What colors should I use? I was actually thinking warmer colors to contrast with the image of snow, yeah? So let’s start with these dungarees! So maybe a nice red for these… okay… okay… perfect! Alright, now to start on Phil himself. Should we make him an alien? Yeah!” Pj says in his Chef voice, “Let’s make him an _alien_ ,” Pj laughs, “Sorry about that. I, uh, I don’t quite know what came over me there! Anyway, let’s go with a bright blue… mmhmm… alright… okay! And, of course his hair has to be black!” Pj taps on the black before pausing, “Mm, you know what? If we’re already gonna go through with this, why not make, eh, why not make it ginger? I know––”  
           “Oh!” This time, the noise is a little louder, and significantly higher, obviously another person.  
           Pj jumps and speaks louder, his smile now forced and too wide, though not in such a way that his fans would be able to tell, “ _I know I shouldn’t_ , but hey! What are we about here on KickthePj if not––if not making our friends into creepy drawings while they’re in another room? So I’ll just go ahead and fill that in there. Alright, so I think––”  
           “Yes!” The higher voice moans, too loud for the stream not to pick up.  
           Pj stiffens and raises his voice even more, trying to talk over the groans, “ _I think_ that’s it for Phil here, so let’s move on––” A grunt echoes, “ _Let’s move on to Dan_! On this _live stream_!” Pj practically shouts, “So, I was thinking for Dan, we’d––” The lower voice moans again and Pj lifts slightly out of his chair anxiously, “If Phil is in red, why not make Dan in blue? Alright, let’s get going. Yeah, I’m in a pretty chatty mood, so I don’t think there’s going to be a whole lot of silence in this video. Let’s hope I can save my poor vocal cords,” He takes a millisecond to quickly throw down some water, trying desperately to continue filling the silence, but he’s too late. In that short moment, his world implodes.  
           “Mm, Philly!” The higher voice groans, and the sentiment is echoed in the deeper voice moaning something unintelligible.  
           Pj is shouting now, face white as a sheet, “So I think that’s it for this speed drawing! Er. So, how have you all been? Things have obviously been so crazy here. I mean, I’m sure you can hear! That TV will just _not_ stop! And of course we were all having a, uh, a laugh at some old videos of ours last night, so now it’s playing them on loop. I mean, of course that, uh, had to happen! Anyway, let’s get going. Yes! Thank you all for your suggestions, by the way. I see them all, but I just go with––with the first ones I see. So this drawing is of a,” Pj pauses without thinking, not realizing his mistake until the silence is broken from the other room with a noise that curls his toes, “Mole with spaghetti for a nose! Huh! Alright! So––” He’s interrupted by a particularly loud sound.  
           “Yes! Oh…” The higher voice calls and there’s a pleased chuckle in response. Pj shuts his eyes and feels a lump in his throat.  
           “Mole! Mole, right! So I’ll get started on tha––” A whimper fills his ears and he lets out an involuntary anxious noise, “Okay! So, uh. Is this what a mole looks like? I don’t really know. I’m rushing. Actually, guys, I’m realizing now just how tired I am, so I think after this doodle, I might end the stream and try––” Pj yelps at a particularly erotic moan and grows even louder in desperation, “To sleep some. I know! I’m sorry! But filming was pretty intense. Alright, so I think this is a good mole for now, yeah? But let’s get this pasta no––”  
           “Oh––oh! Oh, yes,” the deep voice groans loudly. There’s a desperate note to the voice that makes Pj’s stomach feel ill with the implications. Pj fights the urge to clap his hands over his ears. Maybe, just maybe, no one watching will tell if he doesn’t draw attention to it.  
           “Is, uh. Is this good for the pasta? Yeah, that’ll do. Let’s just. Er. Let’s just get this _colored_ ” Pj tries to cover up the noises that are coming louder and faster now, “ _Colored_ in, then. Okay. Umm… Purple! Yeah, _let’s do purple_! Purple’s always a _good choice_! That’s what I always say! _Okay_! That _should_ do it! So I’ll _see you_ next––”  
           “Ah––ah! Oh, Dan!” The low voice rasps out in the loudest noise yet before dying off. The higher one echoes it with a _Philly!_ , gasping loudly for a moment before cutting off suddenly. There’s complete silence except for the happy music still playing on in the background. Pj stares at the camera in shock.  
            _Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._  
           There’s a horrified yelp from another room and Pj hears Sophie shout, “Just turn the damn stream off!”  
           Pj fumbles about with his mouse, an absolute guilt-stricken expression taking over his face. His eyes are enormous and he looks about a breath away from breaking down.  
           The screen goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happier than a Phil having the CHEEKY BUM SEX! (i had to. you know i had to.)


End file.
